If Only In My Dreams
by Tink2
Summary: When two friends are down on their holiday spirits, it's up to Trish and Jay to try and cheer them up. Chapter 4 is FINALLY up!
1. Mrs Grinch and Mr Scrooge

_**Author's Notes – **Ok, originally I wanted to do a sequel to my Christmas fic from last year called **All I Want for Christmas** but I couldn't think of a thing to do with it so I decided to make an all new holiday fic. Now I know it's a little early but I gave into commercialism this year and started listening to Christmas music and found the inspiration to write this so I hope you like it._

_Also, please review. It's a known fact that author's love to hear what their readers think of what they write so please hit that little review button and tell me what you think._

_**Disclaimer – **I do not own the WWE or any of it's characters nor do I own the wrestlers themselves. If it did, I would be a very happy rich woman married to Adam Copeland...but sadly (tear) I am broke college student and if you sue me you will get a half-eaten bag of cookies and an Abercrombie sweater._

_Tink_

**Mrs. Grinch and Mr. Scrooge**

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_!" A holiday decorated Trish sang loudly as she entered the women's locker room. She was all decked out in a light-up Christmas tree sweater, jingle bell earrings, and twinkling snowman hair clips; a sight the rest of the divas couldn't help but laugh at.

"My, my...aren't we the cheery little one?" Lisa laughed.

"I think she might get mistaken for one of Santa's elves if we go near a mall," Stacy added.

"I personally think someone's dipped into the egg nog a little early this year." Nidia said while poking at the lights on Trish's 'tree.' "Where's the battery pack for this thing?"

"Well all I have to say is being filled with Christmas cheery...yness is better than being a bunch of Grinches because..._It's the most wonderful time of the year!_" Trish broke back into song as a very disgruntled and very loud Amy Dumas came into the locker room.

"This is the _worst_ time of the year!" She yelled throwing her bag to a nearby corner.

"Something bothering you Amy dear," Lisa asked cautiously.

"Yes! For starters, I just spent the last two days trying to help Jeff put those stupid lights on his house! It was so irritating, we ran out of extension cords, one light would blow and then they all would go out, of course they started to blink next, and when we finally got that fixed we blew a fuse....Twice!

"Of course once you get the lights on the house you have to get a tree, or at least that's what Jeff says. So six hours and _fourteen_ tree lots later we found the _perfect _tree which we then nearly lost three times while trying to get back in that traffic.

"Then I went to go to the airport where there was almost no parking only to board my plane and sit in front of this annoying little brat who just kept crying because his mother wouldn't buy him something. So I got off the plane, battled my way through the maze of short old men in fezzes with bells only to have the baggage claim blocked by these damn carolers! Add in some bills, a hangover, and some in-laws I don't even have and I'm sure I just about have the twelve pains of Christmas covered." Amy finally took a breath after her long rant and looked over at Trish. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas..."_ Jason Reso and Chris Irving sang as they came into their locker room. 

"Ok it's bad enough you guys have to be all merry and stuff but I draw the line at singing bad N'Sync Christmas carols!" Adam Copeland grumbled from his bench as he laced his shoes.

"Would you rather us go back to singing the Chipmunk carol?" Jay said with a sly grin as Chris broke back into song.

"_Want a plane that loops the loop..."_ Then Jay added his vocal abilities to the song.

"_I still want a hula hoop!"_

"Enough!" Adam yelled. "Jeez, did you guys dip into the egg nog a little early with Trish?"

"Someone's being a Scrooge," Chris huffed, "let's go spread our cheer elsewhere Jay!"

"Yeah, there are plenty of people on the roster just dying to be cheered by us!" With that the two turned and headed for the door before Jay turned back to Adam. "We still on for the Outback tonight?"

"As long as I don't have to put up with anymore of your singing," came his reply.

"Uh...sure," he lied, "see ya there."

* * *

_Later that night at the Outback_

"Where's Amy? She said she'd be here," Nidia said looking around the restaurant for the tall red head.

"You mean Mrs. Grinch? She got stuck in the back of the parking lot." Trish said adjusting a light on her sweater. "She'll be here."

"She sounds like Adam," Jay laughed.

"You mean Ebenezer," Chris added. "They both are pretty down on the holiday cheer."

"I wonder what has made them so anti-Christmas this year," Trish pondered aloud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lisa said looking at the confused blondes. "They're both alone right now."

"They're not alone," Trish said defensively.

"Yeah, they've got us!" Jay piped in.

"Not alone like that," Stacy said rolling her eyes knowing now exactly who it was that gave blondes like her a bad name. Randy then picked up where she left off explaining things to her friends in 'simple terms'.

"They are single, unattached, and around this time of year that really starts to suck." Randy smiled as this clicked in trio's heads.

"Well why don't we do something about it?" Trish said.

"And what do you supposed we should do Mrs. Claus?" Lisa asked. Trish was trying to think of what to do when Jay spoke up.

"The Secret Santa!"

"That's a great idea!" Trish and Chris said in unison as they hugged.

"Does anyone else think they speak their own special blond language?" Lisa asked the group as they all nodded to agree.

"Why don't we try to fix up Amy and Adam?" Trish started.

"We can use the Secret Santa as a building block." Jay continued.

"Amy and Adam are perfect for each other, how could they not get together after this?" Chris finished.

"It's like they all share one brain," Randy said amazed by his friends.

"And how are we supposed to make sure they get each other, oh wise ones?" Stacy asked.

"We draw now, and quickly, and then put their names in when we're all done," Trish said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"As scary as this sounds," Nidia started, "I think this is a good idea. Let's do it." Trish squealed in delight as the passed the hat around to set their plan into motion.

* * *

_**Author's Notes 2 – **Ok I honestly did not mean to make fun of blondes like I did ( I myself am indeed a blond) so I hope I don't offend anyone by doing that. I just really enjoy writing Chris and Trish as dumb blondes and this time I figured I'd throw Jay into the mix to make it interesting. That's all...hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **If Only In My Dreams**.Tink_


	2. On the First Day of Christmas

_**Author's Notes – **Here's the next chapter to If Only In My Dreams. I hope you all like it. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like this fic and I'll keep writing more so long as the feedback keeps coming. That's all the notes I have for now, so enjoy the next chapter. _

_-Tink_

_**Disclaimer – **I do not own the WWE or any of it's characters nor do I own the wrestlers themselves. If it did, I would be a very happy rich woman married to Adam Copeland...but sadly (tear) I am broke college student and if you sue me you will get a half-eaten bag of cookies and an Abercrombie sweater. _

**On The First Day of Christmas**

"Amy come on the mall calls!" Trish yelled as she walked into her friends room this time adorned in a red sweater with a furry white trim, a black skirt, black boots, and Christmas wreath earrings.

"Why don't you guys go and pick something out for me," Amy grumbled as she walked out of the bathroom. "It's not like this stupid Secret Santa thing was my idea anyways."

"No but your still going to participate in this festivity for your friends," Stacy said. "It's tradition and besides, it'll be fun."

"About as fun as it will be to try and take those damn lights off Jeff's house," Amy sighed grabbing her purse.

"Oh come on Amy, get into the spirit, I'm sure after we get a Gingerbread Latte in you you'll be loving this whole thing!" Nidia put a hand on Amy's shoulder trying to cheer her up as she handed the red head her coat.

"Fine but I'm not buying my own coffee."

* * *

_-At the mall-_

"Are you sure Trish needs coffee?" Amy asked as she eyed the blonde who was downing her Eggnog Latte like it was the sweet nectar of life. "I mean she seems perky enough as it is."

"I tried to tell her that but she insisted that she needed caffeine." Nidia sighed.

"Well don't worry because I asked the barista to make sure she got decaf," Stacy assured the girls.

"Okay where to first?" Trish asked.

"I don't know," Nidia said getting up with her coffee, "I have no idea what to get for my person."

"Maybe I can help," Stacy offered. "Who do you have?"

"I can't tell you that, it's supposed to be a secret!"

"Then how are you going to figure out what to get for your Secret Santa?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out!"

"I still don't see why you just won't tell me," Stacy crossed her arms, "unless it's me...Ooh! Is it me? It's me!"

"It's not you!" Nidia argued.

"It's gotta be me if you won't tell me." Stacy beamed.

"Oh come on!" Amy interrupted. "I drew Adam what should I get him?"

"Hey you're supposed to keep it a secret!" Trish pointed out.

"I don't care! I'm horrible at buying gifts and despite the fact that whoever got me is going to give me a bunch of gifts I won't even like, Adam should still get something nice." Amy rolled her eyes at Trish as she took another sip of her latte.

"Well in that case let's go shopping!" Nidia said pulling everyone else up.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mall Adam, Jay, and Chris were all standing in front of a window display looking very clueless.

"So who did you get man?" Chris asked Jay.

"Lisa, you?"

"Trish," Chris smiled, "Wanna switch?"

"Of course dude!" The two gave each other a high five as Adam watched in near shock.

"You can't do that!" He managed to get out.

"Course we can." Chris said nonchalantly.

"Yeah it's not like the girls will find out," Jay said with a smile.

"Besides, Trish is Jay's girlfriend," Chris reasoned, "and I've had a thing for Lisa for the longest time."

"See, my switching is the best gift I could give her."

"You guys amaze me." Adam said shaking his head as he walked down to the next store.

"Well Mr. Humbug, who do you have?" Jay asked.

"If you must know," he started with a sigh, "I have Amy and I have no clue what to get her."

"Of course you do!" Chris said with an encouraging slap on the back. "Just think of Amy and what would make her smile."

"It's not that easy," Adam sighed.

"Sure it is!" Jay piped in. "Just try it."

"Fine but it's not going to wor..."Adam looked up at the store he was standing in front of and smiled. He knew exactly what to start off with.

* * *

"Guys it's hopeless, we've been to nearly every store in the mall and I'm no closer to finding something for Adam." Amy sighed as they continued to walk through the mall.

"Don't worry, you'll find something," Stacy said smiling. In all honesty no body but Trish had too much luck with the shopping.

"Yeah, we've got one more wing of the mall left" Trish cheered. Obviously the barista did _not_ switch her to decaf.

"I don't think we'll have any more luck there than we have..." Amy suddenly stopped as she saw the perfect store to find a gift for Adam. With the first true smiled she had all day; Amy took off for the store.

"That's the spirit Amy!" Trish said happily as they all followed the red head.

* * *

_-At the arena-_

"Amy you were totally on for that match tonight!" Lisa said happily.

"I know it was great!" She agreed. "Now I just can't wait until the pay per view."

"Well, you'll deserve to get that gold back. Hey what's that?" Lisa pointed to what looked like a small cardboard pet carrier.

"I don't know." Amy said moving closer to investigate. Tied around the box was a large red ribbon with a tag hat read, _'For: Amy From:???'_ Looking closer at the box she could tell it came from the Build-A-Bear Workshop. Carefully she undid the ribbon and gasped as she saw what was in the box.

"Is that..." Lisa started in shock.

"Max, the little dog from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_." Amy held up the small stuffed dog smiled at the antler and the sweater he was wearing.

"Look, a note." Lisa reached in the box and pulled out the note and handed it to Amy.

"For the one our friends call 'Grinch' because every Grinch needs a Max to melt their heart. Here's hoping you have a Merry Christmas. From you Secret Santa." Amy read the note aloud as she held the stuffed doge closer. Lisa couldn't help but smile. The plan was working.

* * *

_-Elsewhere in the arena-_

"_And a partridge in a pear tree!"_ Chris and Jay sang loudly as Adam rubbed his temples as the tree entered their locker room.

"Aspirin, dear lord I need Aspirin," Adam groaned.

"I think he wants to hear another round." Jay said with a smile.

"I agree," Chris beamed. "_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._hey what's that?"

"That's not how it goes. It's supposed to be a partridge in a pear tree." Jay said scratching his head.

"I meant what's that." Chris pointed to a shiny bag sitting next to Adam's bag.

"Ooh a present! Who's if for," Jay said jumping up and down. Adam grabbed the bag and read the tag.

"It's for me," Jay frowned noticeably.

"Well don't just sit there, open it!" Chris said. Adam pulled the paper out of the bag to reveal a dark brown leather guitar strap. He held it up to examine it and found it had several Celtic suns burned into it matching his tattoo.

"Wow." Seemed to be the only response Adam could come up with. He searched the bag for a card but found nothing.

"I wonder who has you," Jay said aloud as Chris tried not to laugh.

* * *

**Author's notes part two – **Ok I don't want anyone to think this fic is anywhere near over. This is just the first gift in a long line of things to come. As far as what time it is in the fic, I would say the first week of December. 


	3. TrishyLou Who

_**Author's Notes –** Here's another chapter full of Christmas cheer for you all to read. I should have another one up soon and like my Christmas fic last year I really hope to have this finished by New Years Eve. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up, I love feedback and I love to know what you all think of my work. So please, review! _

_-Tink_

_**Disclaimer – **I do not own the WWE or any of it's characters nor do I own the wrestlers themselves. If it did, I would be a very happy rich woman married to Adam Copeland...but sadly (tear) I am broke college student and if you sue me you will get a half-eaten bag of cookies and an Abercrombie sweater. _

* * *

**Trishy-Lou Who**

"Hold the elevator!" Adam yelled as he ran down the hotel hallway when much to his surprise he saw a small stuffed dog with an antler tied to his head stick out to hold the doors open.

"Hey Adam," Amy said with a smile as the Canadian go on the elevator.

"Now Amy, when did you give into the Christmas spirit?" He joked as he poked at the antler on the dog's head.

"I didn't give in," she said running a finger down the dog's back, "this is from my Secret Santa. The said every Grinch needs a Max."

"That's very true you now. All you need now is a suit and a sleigh and you'll be all ready to steal Christmas."

"My thoughts exactly, I think Trish has the suit but do you know where I could find a sleigh?" She pondered.

"I think Chris and Jay have one."

"Then I'm set. Unless Trishy-Lou Who manages to get in my way and mess things up for me." The two laughed as the elevator continued to climb up the building. "So did your Santa get you anything yet?" Amy asked slyly.

"Actually yeah, take a look." Adam pulled his guitar out of it's case and showed off his new strap.

"That is beautiful; do those symbols match your tattoo?"

"They do." Adam smiled as he gently folded the strap and put the guitar back safely in it's case. "It looks like I actually got a good Santa this year."

"No kidding, I wish I had your Santa." Just then the elevator came to a stop and the two stepped out into the hall where Trish and Jay were enthusiastically hanging candy canes on everyone's door.

"I am so glad they room together now." Adam said as they walked to their rooms.

* * *

"Hey Lisa," Christy Hemme called out when she entered the women's locker room. "This was outside the door for you and Trish, someone asked me to deliver this to you." The two girls looked at the gifts Christy had for them and let out a very childish squeal.

"I was wondering if I would ever get anything from my Santa." Lisa said pulling the tissue paper out of her bag.

"What's going on?" Christy asked as the girls opened their presents.

"Well some of us get together every year and we have a Secret Santa." Trish explained tearing the top off her box.

"Well what did you two get?" Christy asked excitedly.

"Oh wow these are my favorite chocolates!" Lisa said pulling a piece out. "Who could have known about these?" She asked with a full mouth.

"What did you get Trish?"

"These," she said with a bright smile as she held up a matching red, green, and white sweat suit that said 'Ho Ho Ho' across the butt.

"Wow does your Santa know you well or what?" Lisa laughed.

"So who gave this to you?" Trish asked Christy curiously.

"Sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy," she said as Trish scowled.

* * *

-Later at the hotel- 

"God bless us everyone!" Tiny Tim said raising his crutch as he sat on Scrooge's lap. Amy just rolled her eyes as she passed Trish a tissue.

"You have to be the only person in the world who cries at the end of _A Christmas Carol_." Amy said readjusting on the bed and pulling her stuffed Max closer.

"But it's such a beautiful movie." Trish said though the tears as she pressed stop on the DVD player.

"Maybe the live action one," Lisa laughed, "but not the _Disney_ version!"

"But the _Disney_ version is the best one!" Trish said taking another tissue.

"So what should we do now? This is a Diva sleepover isn't it?" Stacy asked.

"Eggnog!" Trish squealed as she got up to run to the refrigerator allowing the other Diva's to laugh when they saw the rear of the pants her Santa got for her. Just as Trish was about to pour the drinks there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nidia asked.

"Special delivery for a Miss Amy Dumas," a male voice yelled back. The girls all shrugged as Amy went to the door. She opened it to reveal a very cold looking Starbucks barista holding a large box as well as a very large beverage carrier.

"What's all this?" Amy asked.

"Special delivery as ordered by a Secret Santa. Eight venti Gingerbread Lattes, assorted pastries for snacks, and this," the barista handed Amy a bag.

"Since when does Starbucks deliver?" Stacy asked as she looked at everything in front of her.

"We don't," the barista shrugged, "but we were compensated very well to deliver this here so we didn't want to say no."

"Makes sense," Nidia said. "So who sent this?"

"We don't know. It was ordered by phone and the only name the person gave us was Secret Santa."

"Well thank you for coming all the way out here," Amy said handing him a tip.

"No thank you. I was told not to take a tip." And with that the barista left the girls in the now coffee-filled room.

"So what's in the bag?" Trish asked.

"I don't know," Amy said grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting back on the bed to open her gift. She pulled out the paper to reveal a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ coffee mug with a Santa Jack Skellington in it holding a Starbucks card. She dug down to the bottom of the bad to find a note and read it out loud. "This cold weather seems a lot better with something to warm you up. Here's hoping you stay warm all winter long. Your Secret Santa."

"I want her Santa," Stacy sighed as the girls all dug into the unexpected treats.


	4. Indulge

_**Author's Notes –** Wow, it's been more than a year since I updated this. Sorry about that. I had honestly wanted to finish this fic last year, but sadly life happens and my Christmas spirit was kinda crushed. However, this year things are better and I'm back with the newest chapter of **If Only In My Dreams**. I hope you all like it. I'm honestly not too sure as to how much longer this story will be, but I am already working on another Christmas story. _

_Also, please read and review. I appreciate all the feedback I can get, honestly. So please, tell me what you think and review. And a huge thank you to everyone who already has reviewed this fic, especially those of you who reviewed during it's unexpected hiatus. _

_Well, that's all I can think of to say for now. So enjoy this new chapter, I should have a new one soon!_

_**Disclaimer – **I do not own the WWE or any of it's characters nor do I own the wrestlers themselves. If it did, I would be a very happy rich woman married to Adam Copeland...but sadly (tear) I am broke college student and if you sue me you will get a half-eaten bag of cookies and an Abercrombie sweater. _

* * *

**Indulge  
**

"_Grandma got run-over by a reindeer, coming home from our house Christmas Eve..."_ Amy sang as she drove through the city streets.

"You know, I really don't see how this can be constituted as a Christmas carol," Trish said shaking her head at the somewhat violent song. "I mean, what's merry and joyous about Grandma getting hit by a deer on Christmas Eve? And could anybody actually _prove_ that it was one of Santa's reindeer because I don't think they have any evidence to support that claim and..."

"Trish, calm down," Stacy laughed, "it's just a song."

"A violent song where some poor old lady gets..." Trish was cut off by Amy.

"Oh come on Trish, it's just a funny song and it's not that bad." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Um, hey Amy," Stacy said as her eyes followed a building they were passing.

"Yes,"

"I thought we were going to the gym and well, there goes the gym." Stacy eyed the redhead curiously as she continued to drive down the road.

"I know we passed it." Amy said simply.

"Well then do you want to tell us where exactly we are going?"

"The mall," she shrugged.

"Oh! The mall! I love the mall!" Trish squealed. "I needed to go to the mall anyways; I need to get something for my Santa."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Trish," Amy laughed.

"Wait, you hate and I mean you hate the mall at this time of year," Stacy said looking at her friend in shock.

"I know."

"Well then why are we going what is usually the last place on earth you'd want to go to at this time of year?" Stacy asked.

"Because I have some shopping to do," Amy said with a laugh enjoying tormenting her tall friend.

"Really Stacy what else would she want to do at the mall," Trish laughed, "and people think _I'm _the dumb blonde."

"I give up," Stacy sighed throwing her hands up in defeat as the pulled into the packed parking lot. Amy drove down a couple of lanes of cars before finding a parking space and the three Divas got out and made their way to the crowded mall ahead.

"So what it is that we're shopping for?" Stacy asked as they left the mall's Starbucks, drinks in hand.

"Well, I heard the radio station in town was auctioning off a lot of stuff for some local charities online and I went to see what they had and found the one thing that just screamed out Adam," Amy explained as she smiled. "So I put a bid down and I won and now we're here to pick it up."

"Wait a minute," Trish said nearly stopping in her tracks. "So you mean to tell me that you found another gift for your Secret Santa and in buying it you did a Christmas good deed? Now that's just plain cheating!"

"No Trish, it's called multitasking," Amy laughed.

"So where is this gift that screams out Adam," Stacy asked as they made their way through the mall.

"Right in there," Amy said pointing to a collections shop. The three walked into the shop and Amy spoke with the owner who went off to get her prize.

"Well what is it? I wanna see!" Trish said bouncing up and down as the owner came back into site.

"Take a look," Amy held the box out for the two to see.

"Oh my God," seemed the only words Trish were able to speak.

"He is going to flip when he gets this," Stacy said with a smile as Amy beamed.

* * *

"You're not seriously going to get that for Trish!" Adam said as he looked at the skimpy lingerie Jason was holding up.

"And why not," Jay asked in confusion.

"Because she'll know that her Secret Santa is you then," Adam rolled his eyes as his friends continued to look through the tiny Christmas costumes.

"Ooh Adam, wouldn't Amy look hot in this little number," Chris said holding up a black corset made of leather and lace with a matching thong and thigh-highs. Adam quickly tore the garments from Chris' hands and replaced it on the shelf with a slight blush.

"No, and I hardly think that would be appropriate to get for her," Adam said quickly. "And you shouldn't be looking through this stuff thinking of other girls, especially your friends."

"Ooh, I think we offended someone," Jay joked.

"Or maybe he has a little crush," Chris joked.

"I do not have a crush on Amy," Adam said starting to walk away from the two annoying blondes.

"You're right man, he does have a crush on Amy," Jason laughed as they followed Adam.

"You guys have had a little bit too much eggnog," Adam said looking through some sets of flannel pajamas.

"You're the one who's had too much eggnog if you think that you don't have a crush on Amy," Jason said. "Come on man, admit it. You have a thing for Amy."

"And so what if I do," Adam said thumbing through the rack looking for a certain size. "It's not like she'd ever take a second glance at me."

"I wouldn't doubt the magic of Christmas Adam," Chris said. "And you've got one more thing on your side to help you out."

"And what's that?"

"The Secret Santa."

* * *

"Amy we rocked out there tonight!" Trish said with a squeal.

"I know," Amy said with a bright smile. "I think that was the best match we've had!"

"Totally," Trish agreed as they walked into the women's locker room where Lisa and Stacy were waiting with four boxes sitting in front of them. "What's this?"

"Secret Santa gifts," Stacy squealed, "one for each of us!"

"We thought we'd wait for you two to open them." Lisa said clutching her box. "So you're here, now we can open them." All at once the four women started to throw the paper from the boxes as they opened their gifts and Stacy held up a bear that was wearing a Christmas charm bracelet around its neck. Lisa held up some new lacy underwear and slippers. Trish opened her box and quickly slammed it shut, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"What did you get Stratus?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Nothing any of you can see," she said with a wink.

"Jason's gonna have a good night tonight I guess," Stacy laughed as she turned to Amy, "What did you get?" Amy held up a comfortable looking pair of flannel pajamas and fuzzy slippers and a note.

"It says 'more to come when you get 'home''," Amy read. "Wonder what that means."

"It means you need to hurry up and get back to the hotel!" Lisa said eagerly.

* * *

Adam was lacing up his boots and smiling to himself thinking of Amy's latest Secret Santa gift when there was a knock at his locker room door.

"Come in," he called as the door opened to reveal a stagehand carrying a large wrapped box.

"I was instructed to bring this to you Mr. Copeland," he said handing him the gift.

"Thanks man," Adam said with a smile looking at the large heavy present. The stagehand smiled as he left and Adam began to tare at the paper. Opening the cardboard box, he quickly saw two more boxes. One was square and not that thick; the other was unmistakably a guitar case. He opened the smaller box first to reveal a framed photo of his favorite band since childhood, KISS. Upon inspecting the picture closer he noticed it was singed by every member of the band. Staring at the picture in shock he quickly went to open the guitar case and sat there in shock at what he saw. One of Gene Simmons guitars, signed by the man himself. Adam didn't know what to think, but he knew one thing, he couldn't wait to find out who his Secret Santa was.

Amy stood impatiently fidgeting in the elevator as she anxiously waited to get to her room to see what else her Santa had in store for her. The elevator finally stopped at her floor and she almost ran to the door. Taking a deep breath she slipped the key car through the slot and opened the door to reveal a candle filled room. She slowly stepped into the room and took in the sight around her. Looking at the bed, which was adorned with some new flannel sheets she noticed there was a note.

_Amy,_

_A Christmas delight just for you, just for tonight. A night of pure relaxation and bliss that I hope you'll enjoy. I have some coffee and a German chocolate cake on the table for you, if memory serves me; it's your favorite, right? There is also a relaxing bath drawn for you in the tub with some of the nicest salts and oils I could find. Then you can slip into those new pajamas and in one hour, a masseuse should come up to make the night even more relaxing for you. Then, when that is all done, fall into a blissful warm sleep under these new sheets. They should fit your bed at home, just don't forget to take them with you. So tonight, Amy, indulge yourself._

_Your Secret Santa_

Amy smiled as she set the note back on the bed and looked at the coffee and the cake. Giggling to herself she cut a piece of cake and grabbed the coffee before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.


End file.
